1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device which can achieve thinness and a slim profile and can be easily manufactured by providing a simplified frame in which a display panel is seated and optical sheets are accommodated.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the modern society changes into an information-oriented society, market demand for display apparatuses having a large-screen size and a slim profile is increasing. To overcome the disadvantages of the conventional cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”), there is an explosively growing demand for flat display devices (“FPDs”) represented by a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, a plasma address liquid crystal (“PALC”) display panel device, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) device, and so on.
Specifically, flat-panel display devices have some notable advantages, such as relatively small size, light weight, low power consumption and so on. Due to such advantages, the FPDs are used in a wide variety of applications such as, in the computer industry, the electronic industry, the information telecommunication industry, and the like. The flat-panel display device includes a liquid crystal panel assembly including a liquid crystal panel displaying image information, a backlight assembly including a light source such as a lamp for emitting light and a light guiding plate for guiding light toward the liquid crystal panel, and a receiving container receiving the liquid crystal panel and the backlight assembly.
In particular, research to reduce the overall thickness and/or weight of the display device is actively carried out by reducing the volume occupied by a frame and a receiving container forming the external appearance (e.g., surfaces) of the display device. Here, it is necessary to maintain the structural strength while reducing the overall thickness and/or weight of the display device.
Meanwhile, dark areas may be perceived from the display panel according to the arrangement of a frame and optical sheets. Accordingly, a frame without a dark area is desired.